


The Late Shift

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-09
Updated: 2004-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has a *long* day at work.





	The Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

For somebody who hardly ever ate, supposedly wasn’t “part of the gay community”, and hated gossip, Brian Kinney spent inordinately long amounts of time in the Liberty Diner.

‘It’s because I’m so used to it,’ the ad exec rationalized internally. It was because his - God forbid - friends came by so often and also because Debbie would have his balls if he didn’t visit once in a while. And besides, it was cheap. So even though he could have gotten better food from a ritzier establishment more fitting for a man of his stature and checkbook, Brian persisted in patronizing the diner for breakfast almost every morning. 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin greeted cheerfully as he made his way over to his lover’s booth, steaming cup and saucer in his hands. He set it down on the table and grinned at the older man, who found himself unable to avoid returning the expression. ‘Ah, yes,’ he thought grimly as the blond’s sunshine smile threatened to white out the entire room. ‘There’s the reason.’

“So when are you off today?” the brunet asked, pulling the apron-clad boy into his lap with little protest. (The morning crowd had not yet arrived.) He captured Justin’s lips in a kiss before the younger male could answer.

“I work until eleven, go to class at twelve, and then I’ll be done sometime mid-afternoon,” the blond explained, eyes twinkling. “What’s the matter, you can’t wait until tonight to ravage me again?” Both men’s smiles widened as the shared memory of their late-night fuck-fest the previous evening came to mind.

“I never pass up an opportunity to ravage you,” Brian smirked in response, tweaking Justin's nose, knowing the blond hated that; the older man secretly thought it was adorable the way it made the boy's face crinkle, however, and found himself unable to resist.

Eventually, Justin reluctantly pulled himself off of Brian's lap and straightened his apron. "I'll look forward to it," he assured the older man, and then bustled off towards the kitchen.

Brian stared at his watch and, noting that he had a good forty minutes before his first meeting, picked up the copy of the newspaper that he'd purchased outside. 'So will I, Sunshine,' he thought. 'So will I'.

-*-

Justin stretched his limbs as he made his way from his figure drawing class and out into the broad daylight. His professor had especially liked *his* sketch of the nude male model they'd been required to draw in class, and being complimented in front of the other students had made for a nice ending to the day.

He was just about to pick up his cell and see what Brian was doing when it rang. Expecting the brunet's name to pop up on the caller ID, Justin was surprised to see the word "Debbie" on the phone's screen. "What's up, Deb?" he answered with a touch of concern. 

"Oh, Sunshine," Debbie lamented loudly, the sounds of diner chatter and the clinking of dishware apparent in the background. "I hate to bother you again, sweetie, but I really need your help." 

"Yes?" Justin asked apprehensively, already dreading the answer.

"Is there anyway at all that you could come in and work the late shift?" she pleaded. "One of the waitresses came down with strep throat, and we're horribly understaffed for this evening without her. It'd mean so much to me, Sunshine," Debbie insisted desperately, and Justin knew he couldn't just leave the faux-redhead hanging, especially after all she'd done for him. 

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes or so." He sighed after Debbie thanked him profusely and hung up. 'So much for quality time with Brian,' the blond thought glumly, trudging towards the diner. It was starting to become his home away from home, really.

-*-

Brian surveyed the inside of the diner later that afternoon with a raised eyebrow. He normally did not stop by this time of day, but meetings had kept him occupied all morning and now he was hungry. He eyed the menu, even though he only ever ordered a plain turkey sandwich, to avoid having to make eye contact with one of the many customers. 'This must be rush hour,' the brunet snarked to himself, rubbing his temples.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" Brian looked up, startled, at the curious, tired face of his lover and matched his expression wtih a fair amount of ease.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the brunet admonished. "I thought you were done for the day after school let out. You're not skipping class or anything, are you?" he frowned, leveling Justin a warning glare.

"No, of course not," the blond retorted. "I went to class, and was about to come home -" Brian smiled softly at Justin referring to the loft as his home - "but Deb needed me for an emergency fill-in."

"And out of the goodness of your heart, you decided to help her out?" Brian melodramaticized, clutching his chest.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Do you mind telling me what the fuck you want to order? I do have other customers," the irritated blond griped.

"Temper, temper," Brian chided teasingly. "Whatever happened to little Mary Sunshine?"

"She died," Justin spat with venom. "I'm little Mary Go-Fuck Yourself." 

Brian sighed, realizing the futility of trying to appease the boy in this state. "Well, get me the usual and I'll let you be on your way," the brunet said. Justin nodded and turned away, stopping as Brian grabbed his wrist. "I'll come and pick you up afterwards," he continued. "Then you don't have to waste any time getting home." Justin smiled tiredly and allowed Brian to bend him down for a brief kiss. "Take care," Brian murmured into the blond's mouth.

"You, too," Justin replied, begrudgingly in higher spirits as he moved on to the next table.

-*-

Around midnight, Brian pulled the 'vette into a parking spot right in front of the diner. The area was deserted, save for a dim light pouring from the restaurant's innards; habitually, Brian locked the doors and set the car alarm anyways.

He entered through the front door and immediately spotted Justin across the room, his back to the door and head bowed in concentration and fatigue as he scrubbed a table. Coming up behind the blond, Brian massaged Justin's shoulders while leaning over to nibble on his ear. "Almost ready?" he murmured, hot breath trailing down the boy's neck and making him shiver.

"Not soon enough," Justin groaned. "Deb had to make a bank deposit, so she asked me to close." He balled the rag he'd been wiping the table with up in his fist and chucked it across the room, watching it sail in an arc and land on the counter. "The dishes are done, at least," he continued, leaning back against Brian gratefully as the brunet continued the impromptu massage.

"Sounds like you've had a rough night," Brian husked; Justin immediately recognized the line as one of his own, back when he'd run off to New York City with Brian's credit card and the older man had dutifully tracked it and him down in a hotel. He smiled; being alone in the big city, feeling scared and unloved had not made for a rousing good time, but his and Brian's marathon make-up sex sure had. "We want to make sure the hotel workers actually earn their keep," Brian had grinned as they showered, referring to the crumped ball of stained bedding sitting atop the king-sized mattress.

But this was neither a ritzy hotel room, nor New York City. "I have", Justin agreed. "Right now, I just want to finish cleaning up and -- aah, Brian," he groaned, wiggling as the brunet began massaging his ass through his pants. "That's not going to get the cleaning done any faster." 

"Fuck the cleaning," Brian said, reaching over to untie the boy's apron. It fell atop the newly-cleaned table, Justin's shirt quickly following. Brian's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I've always wanted to do you here." 

"Brian, no," Justin protested, but kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and underwear as the older man yanked them down anyways. He tried to glare, but the ad exec rubbing their groins together, his still clothed, sort of marred the effect. "Shit," Justin gasped when Brian pinched a nipple.

"You know you've always wanted to prove Deb right when she said I'd tip you over the table and fuck you right there," Brian murmured throatily. He lifted the naked boy up onto said table, smiling when Justin impatiently began to assist the older man with removing his own clothes. 

"Yeah, well, let's just hope there aren't security cameras rolling and ready to rat us out," Justin grumped, unbuttoning his lover's pants and eyeing the other man's treasure trail and hardened cock as Brian slid them down his own long body.

"That'd be hot," the brunet considered. "And it's not like our jizz is the worst thing that'll ever be on this table." He arched his back approvingly as Justin groped him. He smiled, watching the blond palm his cock and mused, "that's another thing we need to try -- videotaping our performance." 

"So you can send a copy to your mom for her birthday?" Justin smirked, drawing his dark-haired lover closer with outstretched arms. Brian's cock bobbed in appreciation of the boy's attention.

"It'd give her something to pray about," Brian laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and laying him gently back on the table, grunting a little as Justin's legs drew him closer still, casually draped around his waist and criss-crossing at the ankles near his lower back. "But I'd mostly just like it for a keepsake," he continued, half-heartedly trying to convince Justin of the need for homemade sex videos.

"So you can watch us and jerk yourself off when I'm not there?" Justin grinned. His hips thrust up as Brian's hand snaked down to fondle him. Feather-light fingertips brushed over his balls, and the blond all but bucked clear off the table. 

"Something like that," Brian returned. It wasn't exactly an 'I miss you when you're gone' declaration, but it would do, Justin relented to himself.

"So was this whole make-your-boyfriend-into-the-main-course thing planned or just something your dick suggested on the spur of the moment?" the boy snickered. Either way, *his* dick certainly wasn't complaining.

Brian thumbed his hand over the head of his lover's cock as if for emphasis, and then carefully worked one of his digits lubed with Justin's pre-come in-between the boy's ass cheeks. The blond bucked, but was unable to move very much with Brian's weight settled over him so securely. "It just came to me," the older man quipped, delighting in Justin's multitudinal facial expressions. "I decided to try my own delicious dish."

Justin laughed at the "Saturday Night Live" reference. He'd been pleasantly surprised when the sketch comedy hour did not seem to have found its way into the brunet's "crap on TV less palatable than a breeder wedding" repertoire like so many other things did. Quite the contrary, Brian often watched it over his shoulder in the dim light of his early morning work productivity high in front of the computer. Some people turned to food when they couldn't sleep; Brian turned to advertising and stealing surreptitious glances at Will Ferrell and Chris Farley in vague amusement. Not that Justin was complaining - sometimes, he even managed to convince the older man to take a break - many an early morning had been spent cuddling on the couch laughing quietly at Mango sketches together. 

"It's part of a nutritious breakfast," the blond replied, wiggling when two more of Brian's fingers slipped inside of him and began massaging his prostate.

"And high in protein," Brian quipped. He pressed his forehead lightly to the boy's, then planted a kiss on his reddened lips.

"Brian, fuck me," Justin panted, squirming. "Grind me into the goddamned table for all I care, but do *something*." 

Brian smiled at his lover's urgency and complied, sliding off of Justin just long enough to grab a condom and his travel-sized tube of lube from the pocket of his discarded pants. "Yesss," Justin hissed as Brian's cock slid into the wettened concave between his ass cheeks. Pale arms brought the older man down for a searing kiss, Justin nibbling at Brian's mouth as the brunet dutifully fucked him into the table.

"Brian," Justin groaned needily, writhing into the older man's touch as he jerked the boy's cock. Deft fingers brought him to climax after only a few strokes and Justin, wanting to savour the after-effects, held onto Brian's hips as the brunet desperately seeked his own orgasm. "Come for me, Brian," the boy whispered, and the seductive murmuring of his own name, combined with an especially well-placed thrust, brought Brian over the edge. 

Justin grasped the older man's face and clamped their mouths together as the boy's ass milked Brian of his seed. Brian moaned loudly, tongue sliding over Justin's as he lightly pinched and rolled the boy's balls in his hand. The blond knew instinctively that this wouldn't be the only time they were going to fuck tonight, and smiled.

Spent for the moment, Brian absently traced the curve of Justin's delicate collarbone and glanced at his sated lover through half-lidded hazel eyes. "Just as I thought," he announced. "Delicious." Justin grinned.

Eventually, the two men pulled themselves off of each other and began gathering their clothing. Justin steered himself to the kitchen and grabbed a dish rag so as to re-wipe the once-clean table they'd christened with their spunk. Brian went around pushing in chairs and closing the blinds, noting in wry amusement that they'd been open the entire time.

"Come on, Sunshine, let's go home," he said once everything was clean and in its place. "I do believe I have room for dessert."

-*-

"Sunshine, I can't thank you enough for last night," Debbie enthused the next day. "I don't know what I would have done without that extra pair of hands."

"No problem," Justin answered. True, his back had been a little sore that morning, but nothing a shower massage and sympathetic blow-job from Brian hadn't been able to fix. He was about to leave the kitchen area to wait on a customer when Debbie shoved an object into his hands. "What's this?" the blond asked curiously.

"A copy of your little performance the other night," the waitress snorted, delighting in the way Justin's eyebrows shot off his forehead. "Don't think I don't know, Sunshine," the faux redhead continued, eyes twinkling as Justin's face reddened. "Besides, you don't think this place has security cameras?"

"I just thought ... shit. How many other people saw this, just out of curiosity?" Justin sighed, biting his lip. 

Debbie snorted. "Don't worry, your impromptu fuck-fest is safe with me," she declared. Justin heaved a sigh of relief. "But knowing Brian, it'll soon be a feature presentation at Woody's." 

"Not if he plans on keeping his fully-formed genitalia in-tact," Justin said cheerfully. And with that, he bustled out to the dining area where his lover sat, at the very table they'd consummated their premiere performance in the Liberty Diner, pouring over a cup of coffee.


End file.
